


in my world, the people on the street (don't know my name)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Mentions of Panic Attacks, One Shot, it's mimo what do you expect?, sahyo if you squint, same for 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: momo’s been looking at mina for as long as she remembers.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	in my world, the people on the street (don't know my name)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the fandom, but been a fan and active reader for a long time. 
> 
> Be nice, please. 
> 
> Also English it's not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy

momo’s been looking at mina for as long as she remembers. 

it starts when Mina comes to JYP. She doesn't pay much attention to her at first, she's just one more trainee, until she sees her dance.

and momo falls in love. 

She’s everywhere after that. At the cafeteria, at the dance room, the singing room. 

Sana talks to her first. Bubbly attitude and wide grin. Momo is next to her, small smile on her face. Mina with a shy attitude, light blush on her face. 

Momo thinks she's beautiful. 

They get closer after that. Sana’s ability to make people feel welcome making them a close trio. 

They practice together after that. They sing, dance, all together.

-Momo will sometimes say she's tired and sit down on the dance room, way after midnight when everyone is gone and it's only the three of them, just to be able to stare at mina dance, even if it's just for a second. -

she never notices the knowing look Sana gives her through the mirror. 

(Or the way Mina spots a shy blush on her face, very aware of momo’s stare on her. )

and then sixteen happens. And it’s a  **mess.**

  
  


*******

It’s fine at first. Well not fine, but  _ bearable _ .

Momo hates going against Mina and Sana, but when the cameras shut off and they are going back to their dorm. She feels Sana’s light squeeze on her shoulders and Mina’s soft “goodnight Momoring” and she knows it will be okay. 

It isn't okay. 

  
  


Momo’s name gets calls out, and she feels the way her world, her dream, crumbles in front of her. 

She can’t hardly hear Mina and Sana crying behind her, her sobs too loud to hear anything. 

She's on autopilot, gets away from Sana’s hugs and heads to the door. It's over. 

She’s been eliminated. 

***

She goes back home. Cries on her sisters arm. Soaks on her parents comforting words. 

She texts with them. 

Well, not at first. 

It starts with Sana, blowing up her phone, asking her if she’s okay, momo can't answer her, not at first. 

Sana doesn't give up. 

Starts telling her about their day, about something funny Nayeon said, or about how cool chaeyoung is. 

She sends her a text one day late at night, telling her she will wait until she's ready to talk. Assuring her they will be okay. 

she texts her back that night. 

  
  


Mina is not as insistent as Sana. She sends her a text the day momo flights back to japan,

‘safe flight momoring, i love you.’

it's simple,sweet, but the last part fills momo’s stomach with butterflies. 

(she ignores it. Attributes to the fact that she's about to take off.) 

  
  


She doesn't text her again until three weeks later, when she knows Momo has calmed down enough. 

it's just a ‘how are you?’ but it's more than enough 

  
  


They text mindlessly, talking about their days. Momo notices the way Mina doesn't mention the rest of the trainees much, mindful of Momo’s feelings. 

Mina ends every text conversation with and “I love you” and Momo loses her mind a little bit every time, over it. 

  
  


( she doesn't say it back, not yet.) 

*******

She’s back at the sixteen set. JYP invited everyone they eliminated to watch the rest debut, to watch  _ Twice.  _

Momo thinks it’s cruel, she accepts, anyways. Catches the first flight to korea. 

She can’t wait to see Sana. And Mina. 

(Momo really wants to see mina.) 

  
  


She’s not allowed backstage. Not yet ‘ they are getting ready to perform’ they tell her. She waits with the rest, nervous. And then it starts. 

It goes by so fast, one minute she's watching Sana and Mina perform and the next thing she knows she’s on stage  **and she’s debuting** . 

She’s gonna debut. With Mina. - and sana- She can’t believe it. 

Momo cries herself to sleep that night, between the arms of Sana and Mina.

Feels her heart flutter when Mina gets closer to her on her sleep. 

(Momo is  **home** ) 

***

it’s 3am and they are on the car back to the dorm, they are debuting tomorrow. And momo feels like her heart is gonna  _ burst _

She looks around the van, sees Jeongyeon and Nayeon cuddling in the back, whispering comforting words to each other. Jihyo next to them, watching with a soft smile and tired eyes.

Momo watches from the corner of her eyes as Sana talks animatedly to chaeyoung and Dahyun - tzuyu has stopped listening to sana long ago, opting instead for laying her head against the window and watching outside- watches as the maknae line struggles to follow their unnie’s train of thoughts. 

Momo feels a weight on her shoulders.  _ Mina _ , She’s fallen asleep, too tired from the exhausting training they've been going thru. 

Momo doesn't have the heart to wake her up, so she picks her up on her arms and takes her to the dorm. She goes into her and Jeong’s room, knowing full well, that the latter wouldn’t be sleeping on their bed tonight. Bids the rest of the members goodnight, doesn’t miss the way Jihyo leads Sana to her bed. She would have to talk - tease- Sana about it,later. But first, Mina. 

She lays her down on the bed gently, takes her shoes off and lays down next to her. 

  
  


That’s the first time momo falls asleep counting Mina’s moles. 

***

their debut goes...well. It's not the best but it's a start. 

JYP isn't that happy about it, but momo is. They got to debut,  **she** got to debut. And momo know they can't go anywhere but higher from her. She know they can make it. 

  
  


So they work hard for it. Give up their personal time, and personal lives and just focus on work. 

And they make it. Before she knows it they are the group’s nation. 

Momo can't be prouder. 

And then Mina’s dating news hit, and momo feels her heart break. 

***

Apparently a picture of BamBam and Mina got leaked and everyone thinks they are dating. 

The company calls Mina and tells her to come as fast as possible, Jihyo always the reliable leader ask their manager if she can go with her, they don't let her. Momo and the rest watch as Mina leaves, without making eye contact with any of them. 

  
  


She doesn't arrive to the dorm until late night, immediate locking herself up on her room. They have seen the news, how JYP denied the rumors. 

But Momo knows Mina, had seen the way she had been happier lately, always on her phone texting with a smile on her face.

She shares a knowing glance with Sana. Momo doesn't know what happened on that boarding room, but she - they- know what they released isn't true. 

  
  


( momo doesn't know why her stomach hurts when she thinks of Mina dating someone.) 

Mina doesn't get out of her room unless it's absolutely necessary, only getting out for schedules and locking herself in the moment they get back. 

Momo hates seeing her like this. Wants to go and comfort her, but she's too busy trying to figure out her own feelings. 

  
  


Time passes and they get busier. mina starts to get out more, joining them for movie night. Momo forgets about the horrible feeling on her stomach that had plagued her for the past few weeks. 

Pain now replaced by butterflies flying wildly at the pace of Mina’s smile. 

and momo knows that feeling, but she's not ready to admit it yet. 

  
  


***

They go on their first tour, and it’s  **beautiful** . 

Momo watches with awe on her face as the arena slowly lights up from the candy bongs, creating a sea of colors. 

It’s _ magnificent _ . 

It looks even better when Mina looks over at her, gummy smile ever presence on her face, and the sea of colors reflecting on her eyes. 

and honestly, momo isn't dumb even if some people think so, she’s known for years  **she’s in love with mina** , knew it from the minute she saw her dance. 

But that night, on that moment, Momo decides she would **never** tell her. 

***

It’s not because Momo doesn't think Mina wouldn't return her feelings. She  **knows** Mina feels something for her too. 

Momo isn't oblivious, even if Sana is convinced she is. It’s just that sometimes is easier to pretend you don’t see the signs 

-No matter how many talks San tries to have with you to convince you that Mina feels the same- 

_ She knows _

She feels the japanese stare on her everytime she gets out the shower, towel lightly held and hair dripping water everywhere. Feels the way Mina stares at her body when she dances, knows Mina sometimes sneaks into her room and cuddles into her, leaves before she wakes up. 

Knows Mina wants to kiss her as much as she wants, tastes the  **desperation** the day they finally do. 

Playing truth or dare at the dorm, felt the way Mina gripped the back on her neck when Momo tried to pull away, felt the bite on her lip, saw the  _ want  _ on her eyes.

She also knows Mina understands, why she’s never said anything. Sees the understanding on her eyes everytime they gazes meet, both of them trying to carefully look at the other. 

( they stopped avoiding each other glances a long time ago. Caught each other way too many times to count.) 

They wouldn't work. 

They are idols, in a country that's not really that accepting of LGBT couples, in a company that would kick them out of the group if they ever found out. 

No more Twice. 

It’s just too much too lose.  _ It’s not worth it. _

_ *** _

it’s been busy. Endless comebacks, one after the other, with little to no time to rest. It’s not healthy, but nobody complains, until Mina can't do it anymore. 

It starts with little panic attacks right before the shows, she hides it at first. Hiding behind closed door trying to regulate her breathing, trying to hide her shaking hands every time she gets on stage. 

But Momo notices, of course she does, she's been staring at Mina for as long as she’s know her. She notices everything.

But she doesn't know how to help. None of them do. 

So they ignore it at first. Like they do with every injury, they push until they can’t stand anymore. Mina assures them she’s okay ‘ it’ll pass’. It doesn't. 

Nayeon is the one to talk with Mina about it. Tell her maybe she should talk with the company. Take a break. 

She does.

Packs her back after the talk with the company with the help of Sana and her. She’s going  **home** . 

(Momo doesnt’t know why she feels as if she’s losing hers)

  
  


They hug her goodbye by the door. All the members trying hard to hide their tears, they know this is the best for Mina, it doesn’t mean it’s easy. They've spent five years by each other's side and watch her leave it’s...horrible. 

If Momo hugs her harder than the rest, nobody says anything about it. 

***

Mina is gone, and momo has no-one to look at now. 

  
  


***

They go back on tour. And it’s  **hard** .

Momo watches as everynight the arena lights up with mint green and watches as each night a different members cries on stage. 

Momo doesn’t, for the fans, for  _ Mina _ . Instead she raises her arm at the end every night. Tries to imagine the feeling of Mina holdin her hand back. Swallows the tears trying to escape. 

So yeah, she doesn’t cry. 

except sometimes, when she’s tired and she can’t hold it anymore. She cries, sobs, painfully. Tries to muffle the sounds with her pillow, hoping the rest doesn’t hear her. 

(they do)

Momo catches herself looking sometimes, at Mina’s spot. Her body way too used at stealing glances. 

Her heart breaks a little bit more every night, when she doesn't find Mina’s eyes already staring at her, gummy smile present on her face. 

  
  


***

They text every day. Jut like they did when Momo was eliminated, except this time it’s Momo who starts it. Just a simple ‘how are you?’ 

It’s enough. 

They start texting at all times. Momo will tell mina about her day, about the new joakball restaurant she went with Nayeon the other day, about how Sana and Jihyo won’t stop shamelessly stare at each other, about Nayeon and Jeongyeon constantly flirting. She tells her everything. 

  
  


She also ends every message with an  _ ‘ i love you’  _

The first time she realized she send it, her heart felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest.

  
  
  
  
  


It had been a rough day. Momo had barely rest and today’s concert had been a little bit more emotional than the others. 

So she was tired, mentally and physically. 

She was on her hotel room, laying in bed and waiting for Mina to answer her message. She was on the brink of sleep when she felt her phone vibrated next to her. She snapped her eyes open, reaching immediately for her phone and smiling down at the new notification. 

They texted for most of the night. Mina told her about how she had gone out of the house today, took ray for a walk, and how proud her mother was. Momo told her about the concert, about how emotional it was, and how it didnt get easier to see the mint green. 

They didnt stop texting until Mina realised how late it was for momo, forcing her to go to bed and get some rest. Momo grudgingly accepted, but not without texting her goodnight. Immediately falling asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, phone still on her hand. 

  
  


She didn't realise until she woke up. Music blaring from her phone telling her to wake up. She turned the alarm off and that's when she saw it. The notification. 

**Mitang (5:00 am):** **_I love you too, momoring_ **

  
  
  


Momo felt her heart speed up, opened the text thread with shaky hands and that's when she saw what she had send it the night before. 

  
  


**Mitang:** **_OMG! Momo it’s almost 5am where you are_ **

**You:** **_Oh yeah guess it is, lol._ **

**Mitang:** **_Don’t you ‘lol’ me! Go to sleep_ **

**You:** **_Alright, alright. You are so bossy, mitang._ **

**Mitang:** **_NOW!_ **

**You:** **_Okay._ **

**You:** **_Goodnight!_ **

**You(4:55 am) :** **_I love you, Mitang._ **

**Mitang:** **_I love you too, Momoring_ **

  
  


That was the first time she ever said i love you to Mina. 

  
  


It wasn't the last. 

  
  


That was the day Momo started thinking that maybe she was wrong. Maybe it - **they** \- were worth it. 

And then Mina came back. 

  
  


***

They were getting ready for a new comeback. After the exit with fancy JYP wanted them to have one as soon as possible, not give an opportunity to the public to forget them. 

It was gonna be their first comeback without Mina. 

And it didn't feel right. 

And to top it all off, Momo had been texting Mina all day and she wasn’t answering. 

They were getting ready for bed, trying to catch some sleep before the managers came knocking on their door at 5am or worse, Jihyo. Momo never wanted Jihyo to wake her up, agai. 

She was in the bathroom, removing the last of her make-up, when she heard a knock on the door. Heard the way the living room went completely silence, second before filled with the members screams. 

She frowned to her reflection on the mirror, and stepped out of the bathroom. An there in the middle of the living room was- 

“ Hey Momoring” 

“Hey..Mina:” 

  
  


and in that moment, with Mina looking back at her with a smile on her face, Momo decides…

  
  
  


**they are worth it.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @kimwheeinie 
> 
> Also kudos and comments are aprecciated.


End file.
